Serena y Seiya: Un amor único
by usagi moonie
Summary: Serena celebrará el día de San Valentine, pero no todo será como lo espera, primero tendrá que superar la adversidad para encontrar el verdadero amor. Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Contenido lemón.


Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

Advertencia: contenido lemón.

 **Serena y Seiya:**

 **Un Amor Único**

14 de febrero, día de san Valentín, es fácil de describir, una festividad romántica en la que no pueden faltar los corazoncitos por doquier, los cupidos preparándose para tirar de su arco y lanzar sus flechas al azar (este mítico personaje puede ser de papel, cartón, plástico, porcelana, peluche, etc.), los bellos topiarios de rosas, los globos de helio de todas formas y colores alusivos a ese día, los postres, los chocolates, en fin hasta lencería, todo es maravilloso, pero vivirlo no es siempre agradable, si, es un día muy esperado para muchos y para otros no tanto porque así como puedes encontrar el amor si alguien se te declara, así también el amor que ya tenías seguro se puede ir al caño y sentir que te metieron en la doncella de hierro.

Serena Tsukino, una chica de diecisiete años, siempre revoloteando como una bella mariposa cuando esa fecha tan especial se acercaba, más ansiosa de lo usual; había ahorrado todo un año (algo que jamás había hecho) para darle un buen regalo a su novio, pero aún no tenía muy claro que sería, durante varios días recorrió muchas tiendas y en todas su búsqueda fracasó, nada era suficiente para ella, más que nada por su indecisión, porque a ella todo le parecía bonito, y un poco por su inseguridad ya que no tenía tan buen gusto como su novio, al salir de cada tienda se sentía una tonta. Había pensado preguntarle a sus amigas, a Lita o a Rei, pero decidió que ya era hora de rascarse con sus propias uñas, demostrarle a Darien sus aptitudes sin dejar de ser tierna; porque si había podido vencer a tantos enemigos en su etapa de Sailor Scout, entonces lo demás era nada, era pan comido. Decidió ser más práctica y buscar por internet alguna idea, encontró algunas páginas interesantes y comenzó a leer:

—A ver a ver, siiiii, esto es… es perfecto, es verdaderamente especial, seguro que a mí querido Darien le encantará, tengo que apresurarme porque ya sólo faltan 3 días, será un trabajo muy duro pero lo lograré, lo que sea por el amor de mi vida.

—Mamá! Ya regreso voy al centro comercial y a la papelería. — Gritó la rubia muy entusiasmada.

Al llegar al centro comercial lo primero que hizo fue entrar a una tienda de ropa para caballero de muy buena firma, con la esperanza de encontrar todavía esa elegante camisa que había visto por internet y que además tenía un buen descuento, por suerte el encargado del mostrador le dio la buena noticia que aún tenía esa camisa en existencia (es obvio que en Japón no había muchos hombres que tuvieran la complexión de su novio), la verdad es que estaba muy bonita, sencilla pero elegante, la etiqueta decía KL, era de manga larga y de color negro con 4 líneas verticales de color gris de cada lado.

—¿Es muy fina está camisa señor?— Dijo Serena con una expresión de curiosidad.

—Lo es señorita, el diseñador es alemán, es 100% algodón… —y otras cosas que la chica no entendió.

—oh que bien me la llevo.

— Muy buena elección, si gusta se la envuelvo para regalo señorita.

—si por favor.

—Gracias hasta luego; uf que suerte Darien se verá más guapo con esta camisa; bueno ahora a la papelería!.— La rubia estaba muy contenta, la primera parte de su plan estaba lista.

—Eh, buenas tardes necesito… ummm, papel terciopelo en color rojo, papel corrugado rojo, papel metálico dorado y rojo, una bolsa de globos de corazón en rojo y rosa, serpentinas, post sticks en forma de corazón, un cupido de cartón, barras de silicón, pintura plástica, papel china, listones de color rojo y rosa, cartulina negra y gises de colores por favor.

Serena llego a su casa un poco cansada pero satisfecha, y comenzó por imprimir moldes de corazones de diferentes tamaños entre otras curiosidades, hizo cajitas con el papel corrugado y les pus con pintura plástica las que después llenaría de galletitas que Lita le cocinaría, se quemó un poco con la pistola de silicón y casi se corta con las tijeras, pero le quedaron muy bonitas, en la cartulina le escribió a su novio cosas románticas (cursis más bien), típicas de una adolescente.

—Listo, ya sólo falta hablar con Andrew para que entretenga a Darien, y con las chicas para que me ayuden ese gran día.

Después en la escuela Serena les contó a las chicas sus planes para San Valentín y aceptaron ayudarla como buenas amigas que son. Pero Mina sentía que algo podía salir mal.

—Oye Serena…

—Dime Mina

—¿No crees que estas exagerando?

—¿Qué estoy exagerando? ¿Por qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Sobre todo lo que haces por Darien… mira no quiero ofenderte ni desanimarte pero…

—¿Sucede algo malo con Darien?— Serena sintió que su corazón se había caído hacia su estómago, sintiéndose muy confundida al mismo tiempo, porque no sabía a donde quería llegar su amiga con ese comentario.

—No, en lo absoluto, es sólo un presentimiento, mira: eres mi mejor amiga, te quiero como a una hermana, por eso no me parece justo que seas tú quien pone todo de sí en esa relación, ya casi no lo veo junto a ti, todo el tiempo estas con nosotras o sola, sé que él está muy ocupado con su carrera y no es un tipo muy romántico que digamos, pero te tiene muy abandonada, no es normal, y no quiero caer en comparaciones pero por ejemplo: Yaten a pesar de ser cantante y alumno de preparatoria y de tener el carácter que tiene, siempre está al pendiente de mí, y lo mismo sucede con Taiki y Amy— **Y Seiya ni se diga, todo el tiempo detrás de ti** , pensó Mina;— no me gusta que sea así contigo— dijo la diosa del amor y la belleza con una expresión de tristeza—, discúlpame por favor —Mina tomó las manos de Serena.

—No, está bien, tienes razón, pero tengo la esperanza de que sus sentimientos hacia mi sigan intactos, sé que no tiene mucha lógica…yo… yo sólo espero que con lo que estoy haciendo él pueda darse cuenta de lo mucho que me hace falta— dijo la princesa muy afligida.

—Esperemos que así sea amiga, tal vez le haga falta un empujoncito, a veces la rutina enfría los noviazgos, no me hagas caso Mina es una tonta, además es un buen gesto de tu parte.

—Ay Mina querrás decir los matrimonios, nunca cambiaras, ¿entonces, podrás ayudarme ese día?

—Por supuesto Serena, aunque sólo un rato porque tengo que transformarme para ir al concierto de Three Lights y después a cenar con Yaten

—Que presumida eres diosa del amor.

—Pero claro princesa de la luna— dijo Mina con una amplia y escandalosa sonrisa. —¿Por qué no me enseñas todo lo que ya hiciste después de clases?, anda no seas tímida.

—Bueno está bien, así me ayudas a escribir recaditos en los post sticks.

—Con gusto Serena, yo soy buenísima para eso, ¿y qué harás con ellos? ¿No me digas que se los pegaras a su auto?

—Por supuesto que no tontita, ya verás no te desesperes.

El tan esperado día llegó, el celular de Serena no dejaba de sonar, sus amigas la felicitaban al mismo tiempo que le decían que estaban listas para ir con ella al departamento de Darien, sólo esperaban que les dieran luz verde, hasta que Andrew le envió un mensaje para avisarle que Darien estaba con él en su negocio, y su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, había llegado el momento de materializar el regalo para su novio. Claro, también había recibido un mensaje de Seiya, de hecho fue el primero que recibió: _**"Bombón, muchas felicidades, espero que te la pases muy bien este día tan especial, me hubiera gustado celebrar a tu lado porque te quiero muchísimo" "P.D.: revisa tu buzón, encontraras un pequeño presente".**_ Eran dos boletos VIP para el concierto que darían en la noche, al parecer también estaba invitando a Darien, de este último no había recibido ni señales de humo, pero ella no le tomó importancia, hasta le parecía bien porque quería darle una buena sorpresa.

Serena llego al edificio de Darien y sacó la llave que él le había dado hacía ya algún tiempo, entró y comenzó a preparar las cosas para decorar la habitación de su novio. El timbre sonó.

—Chicas, pasen por favor.

—Bueno Serena ¿Te puedo ayudar con esos globos?, Se verían muy bonitos en el techo, yo los puedo pegar allá, me subiré a esta silla.

—Gracias Lita, con tu estatura será muy fácil y quedara muy bonito.

—De nada, y aquí tienes las galletas, ¿Dónde las pondrás?

—Que rico huelen, aquí en estas cajitas de corazón— Serena traía esas cajitas de un lado a otro muy orgullosa.

—Que bonitas te quedaron esas cajitas Serena.

—Y yo pegaré los post-sticks que Mina la diosa del amor te ayudo a llenar, aquí están mis frases más románticas.

—A ver te ayudo yo también, aggggrr pero que empalagosas Mina

—Pero Rei es San Valentín que más podía escribir.

—Serena te traje estos globos de helio espero que te gusten

—Pero claro que me encantan Amy, muchas gracias los amarraré por acá.

Y así siguieron decorando la recamara, pusieron el cupido de cartón y la cartulina negra en la que escribió con gises de colores arriba del cabezal de la cama, pegaron en las paredes corazones de papel terciopelo y papel metálico y por último Serena dejó el regalo que contenía la camisa de Darien encima de su cama junto con una carta.

—Oigan chicas, ¿Por qué no nos tomamos unas fotos? ¿Tú que dices Serena?— comentó Mina muy entusiasmada.

—Si por supuesto, todo quedo muy bonito, gracias amigas las quiero mucho.

—De nada Serena sabes que puedes contar con nosotras siempre—dijo Lita.

—Así es, gracias a ti por tomarnos en cuenta, esta vez te luciste —le dijo Rei

—Qué bueno que usaste la internet, no hay nada que no puedas encontrar ahí, todo te quedó espectacular Serena, felicidades —comentó Amy.

Se tomaron algunas fotos más y Amy se las envió al teléfono de cada una, después se fueron y Serena se quedó para esperar a Darien y ver su reacción, cuando escuchó que abrían la puerta se escondió en el armario de su novio.

—¿Y esto?, Serena, ¿Por qué hizo todo esto? —Darien estaba asombrado, se sentó en su cama con una expresión de culpabilidad, angustia y mucho remordimiento, agachó su cabeza y se cubrió la cara con sus manos, estaba pensando muy seriamente que decirle y que hacer, pero no se percató que ella lo estaba observando y Serena a su vez no se percató de lo que realmente ocurría porque él le estaba dando la espalda al dichoso armario.

—Estará llorando de alegría, seguramente le encantó mi regalo (dijo Serena para sus adentros), ya no aguanto más quiero salir de aquí y abrazarlo.

—¿Ummm?, ¿quién está ahí? —Darien se puso de pie y en guardia cuando escuchó que la puerta de su armario se abría. — ¿Serena?, ¿Pero qué hacías ahí?, me asustaste, ¿tú hiciste todo esto?

—Darien!, estaba esperándote, sí, yo hice todo esto las chicas me ayudaron, ¿te gusta? —La rubia corrió a abrazarlo de la forma en que siempre lo hacía.

—Mira yo… gracias…

—No digas nada —la rubia lo besó pero él estaba estático y con los ojos abiertos, al principio ni cuenta se había dado pero…

—¿Sucede algo Darien?, ¿Por qué no me estabas besando?, dime que te ocurre por favor. —Darien no decía nada.

—Darien, por favor dime algo lo que sea, Darien mírame, mírame, no… no esto… esto no puede estar pasando… —Serena recordó lo que Mina le había dicho antes.

—Yo… perdóname Serena.

—No- n-o pue-de ser. — Serena comenzaba a llorar, ya no podía hablar, no entendía que estaba pasando con él, que había hecho mal.

—Serena… —Darien suspiró profundo—, quiero hablar contigo, sinceramente yo… **ya no te amo** , lo siento de verdad, discúlpame por no decírtelo antes pero al ver todo esto, yo me siento tan culpable, no lo merezco…

—¿Qué?, No, no puedes hacerme esto, ¿estas bromeando verdad?

—No, no estoy bromeando Serena, lo que sí es que me estoy odiando muchísimo pero ya no podía seguir ocultándote esto.

—¿Tienes a alguien más? —La chica se sentía perdida y no podía parar de llorar.

—No, para nada, por eso estoy siendo sincero contigo, porque no quiero cometer ese error más adelante y lastimarte todavía más… Estás muy pálida ¿Te sientes bien? Ven siéntate en mi cama tranquilízate por favor.

—¿Por qué, por qué me haces esto? Si te amo demasiado, yo quisiera morirme en este instante.

Darien se arrodilló en la alfombra y tomó las manos frías y temblorosas de Serena.

—No digas eso, soy un imbécil, lo sé, pero es mejor así, ya no quiero estar atado al pasado a pesar de todo lo que implica, mis deberes… y Rini no debe crecer junto a unos padres que no se aman mutuamente, no quiero que ustedes sean infelices, mis sueños son otros y lo sabes, una vida normal, diferente a Tokio de Cristal, y lo que es peor: Tú y yo no tenemos nada en común, yo… deseo que seas completamente feliz.

—¿Desde cuándo llegaste a la conclusión?

—Ufff, desde tu cumpleaños número diecisiete, ese día me convencí a mí mismo de que ya nada era igual, soy un maldito egoísta lo acepto, lo que no puedo aceptar es hacerte daño y terminar amargándote la vida, eres una gran chica y no mereces algo así.

—¿Qué? Casi… casi un año —Serena sintió que le arrancaban el corazón sin piedad, seguía llorando a mares.

—De verdad, lo siento tanto, pero te repito, los remordimientos de conciencia ya no me dejaban vivir tranquilo, tú eres ingenua pero no tonta y tarde o temprano te darías cuenta, cualquier persona de nuestro círculo se daría cuenta, sino es que ya sospechaban algo.

—¿Eh?— Serena se contentó un poco y supo que Darien tenía razón porque Mina ya había hablado con ella al respecto—, por eso estabas tan distante ¿verdad?

—Sí, pensé que eso me facilitaría las cosas y no fue así, dejarías de amarme y te olvidarías de mí, y me equivoqué, además de que ilusamente creí que podía volver a sentir amor, me encapriché con esa idea tan estúpida, lo único que te pido es que me perdones por favor, o bien si quieres ódiame, pero ya no sufras por mi culpa.

Serena no dijo nada, estaba concentrada en su dolor y siguió llorando por su desdicha.

—Ya quiero irme a mi casa, ya me voy…

—Espera, si gustas puedo llevarte…

—No, no te molestes pediré un taxi.

—De verdad, gracias por todo, por lo que hiciste hoy, te quedó todo muy bello—Darien tomó su bolso y le guardó unos billetes,— esto es para compensar lo que te gastaste, sé que no puedo hacer lo mismo con tu corazón y tus sentimientos pero por favor acéptalo, al menos algo bueno quiero hacer por ti. Gracias por todo el amor que me diste todo este tiempo.

—Yo… está bien lo aceptaré porque de todas maneras no te guardo ningún rencor, y sólo si tú también aceptas esto —le devolvió el anillo de compromiso que él le había regalado.

—Sí. Gracias y de nuevo discúlpame, siempre te tendré un cariño muy especial.

—Adiós —Y se fue con sus ojos doloridos de tanto llorar.

Serena se encerró en su cuarto para seguir llorando, la primera que se dio cuenta fue Luna.

-—Serena, ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? ¿Por qué lloras, discutiste con Darien?

—Luna, él me dijo que ya no me ama, terminó conmigo, y esta vez ya no hay marcha atrás.

—¿Qué? Eso es imposible, ¿Pero qué le pasa a Darien, acaso se ha vuelto loco?

—Tal vez Luna.

—Bueno Serena, la verdad es que esto ya lo veía venir, pero no quería angustiarte, pensé que estaba imaginando cosas.

—Sí, yo también tenía algo de noción, pero nunca quise aceptarlo.

—Pero ya no llores por favor encontraras a alguien que si te ame para siempre, sólo ten fe, y veras que te olvidaras de él.

—Sí, espero que sí Luna, gracias por estar conmigo en este momento tan difícil, el más difícil de mi vida.

—No me agradezcas, y mejor cámbiate, ve a divertirte con las chicas, por cierto, Seiya vino a verte pero le dije que no estabas.

—¿En serio?, ¿Y qué te dijo?

—Que te esperaría en el concierto, no importaba que estuvieras junto a Darien, lo único que quería es que fueras a apoyarlo porque el grupo está haciendo cosas nuevas y para él es importante tu opinión.

—No sé, pero tal vez tengas razón, si, iré a ver a Seiya.

—Arriba ese ánimo Serena, Seiya es un buen chico, incluso es más agradable que Yaten.

—AHHH, Luna!, si Yaten te escuchara, o Mina, te meterías en graves problemas.

—No tienen por qué saberlo, así que no le digas nada a Seiya porque es igual a ti.

Serena se rió con ganas.

—Veo que ya te sientes mejor.

—Siii!— dijo la rubia muy emocionada, aunque su corazón seguía herido y perforado.

Serena se vistió con un crop top negro de manga larga con estrellitas y lunitas de estoperoles, pantalón de mezclilla a la cadera y un cinturón plata, tenis de color negro con suela blanca, se quitó su peinado tan sui generis y se tomó un mechón de cabello en la corona de la cabeza lo trenzó (como diademita) sólo hasta la mitad y con lo que le quedó suelto se ató una cola de caballo bien alta, tomó un mechón de su cola para realizarse una pequeña trenza de dos hebras la cual enrolló alrededor de su coleta como en espiral asegurándola con brochecitos en forma de luna y un poco de brillo labial, normalmente se hubiera arreglado muy femenina y algo infantil pero la verdad era que estaba pasando por un doloroso duelo porque iba a tratar de sepultar ese amor tan grande que sentía por Darien. Se fue al concierto y se sentó en su lugar porque estaba a punto de comenzar.

-Esto es magnífico, mejor que la última vez —miró a su lado y había un asiento vacío, era el de Darien, y sintió tristeza.

Las luces robóticas se encendieron, los fuegos artificiales hicieron una explosión espectacular, en el borde del escenario se encendieron lucecitas blancas, todo formidable, lleno total por supuesto, en ese momento Taiki y Yaten aparecieron al igual que los gritos y piropos de las fans y la canción comenzó a sonar, era música electrónica pero con músicos en vivo, algo completamente diferente a lo que el grupo había cantado tiempo atrás, era una balada, pero muy rítmica casi casi se podía bailar, la letra era atrevida, sensual pero muy sutil, hablaba de la fuga de dos enamorados: _**"Uno de estos días te llevaría, pensarán que juntos nos perdimos, que la culpa es mía, y tú ponte un buen vestido que sea justo, ese que te quitaré, si parpadeas, juro que te llevo donde voy, si somos solamente dos, solamente dos, mientras que estemos juntos el mundo es nuestro, caeremos en verano e invierno abrázame y duermo"…**_

— ¿Y Seiya? ¿Dónde estará? ¿Me invitó y no asistió?, o tal vez saldrá después en la siguiente canción. — Pensó muy desconcertada Serena.

En ese momento el aludido apareció en lo alto de las gradas con el reflector iluminándolo, una gran valla de seguridad lo protegía, las fans enloquecieron por segunda vez, todas querían tocar su mano, estaba guapísimo, llevaba pantalón negro, saco negro muy elegante pero lleno de estoperoles en las mangas y hombros (muy Rock Star), camisa azul eléctrico de vestir (Lo que hacía que sus ojos hermosos resaltaran enormemente), corbata nude de seda con puntitos marrón y zapatos negros, iba bajando las escaleras mientras cantaba: _**"Uno de estos días, te llevaría, dile a tus amigos que no vuelves, que vas a ser mía, yo que siempre he sido demasiado yo, que me reconocerás aun estando a oscuras, ya lo sabes para amarte estoy, si somos solamente dos, solamente dos, mientras que estemos juntos el mundo es nuestro, tan sólo somos dos, simplemente dos, es más que un juramento, dos contra todo"…**_ Hasta que pasó por el lugar de Serena, el corazón le brincó de alegría cuando la vió.

— **BOMBÓN, que sorpresa viniste, que hermosa estas y muy cambiada pero ¿y tu novio?…—** Pensó Seiya.

En ese momento la tomó de la mano y la levantó de su asiento para bailar con ella mientras cantaba _ **: "Uno de esto días te llevaría, uno de estos días no importa el día, te llevaría"…,**_ le dio una vuelta y en su mano depositó un recadito y siguió su camino hasta el escenario, fueron unos cuantos segundos pero el público enloqueció al triple coreando la canción; obviamente Seiya nunca dejó de mirarla: _**"si somos solamente dos, solamente dos, caeremos en verano e invierno abrázame y duermo, así como así de un modo clandestino, sin más firmaré la paz con el destino, vendrás no importa el día, uno de estos días te llevaría".**_ Terminó la primera canción y la gritería de las fans comenzó, mientras tanto Serena no dejaba de aplaudir hasta que se acordó del papelito que Seiya le dio:

—" _ **Gracias por venir bombón, te espero en mi camerino cuando termine el concierto, sigue a Mina para que te diga cuál es, espero que te gusten nuestras canciones. P.D: Hoy puede ser ese día". —**_ Seiya, ¿Cómo supiste que vendría?, si supieras como me siento, ya no puedo esperar para contarte. — La rubia lo dijo en voz alta, total nadie la escucharía.

La segunda melodía era todo lo contrario a la anterior, muy triste, pero a la vez invitaba a ser fuerte: _**"Yo no sé si es pronto o tarde, no se debe amar así, devolviendo tierra y mares a los nervios que sufrí, desde hoy… cicatrizo mis heridas con el fuego abrazador, que le da luz a mi vida con la fuerza de este sol, desde hoy… aquí lograré ser feliz, aquí pero no junto a ti; por qué hablemos en pasado me hiciste tanto daño, ¿por qué? si eras parte de mí; sé que yo tendré una casa rodeada de un jardín, y esa rosa qué… nunca fuiste para mí, para mí…"**_ En esa parte Serena sintió como si le tiraran un balde de agua helada, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta que se tragó a la fuerza para no tirarse al suelo a llorar. _**"Por qué hablemos en pasado nos hace tanto daño…**_ Seiya hizo un solo de guitarra melancólico. _ **"No sé, no fuimos nunca iguales, no conseguí cambiarte…"**_ La rubia mentalmente huyó de ahí, algunas lágrimas se le escaparon de sus bellos ojos, ni siquiera supo a qué hora terminó la canción.

— **Bombón, ¿Por qué estas triste?, algo le pasó, no puedo equivocarme, ¿Qué será lo que tienes bombón?** —Pensó Seiya sintiéndose culpable por poner en su repertorio esa canción tan triste.

Mientras tanto el público masculino que había asistido al concierto aplaudía y silbaba satisfecho porque consideraban aquella melodía como un himno si su corazón había sido herido alguna vez.

—Hey, Serena ¿Qué tienes?, hace rato que estas muy triste, siento que algo pasó con Darien, ¿Terminó contigo verdad?

—Sí Mina, pero después te contaré, porque ahora no puedo hacerlo, sólo puedo decirte que estoy deshecha, pero comienzo a resignarme.

—¿Qué?, lo siento mucho amiga, cuenta conmigo para lo que sea, no te preocupes después hablaremos, y no es tu culpa Serena, el único culpable es él por no valorarte, tal vez tú destino no es quedarte con él.

—Oye Mina cuando termine el concierto me enseñas el camerino de Seiya, me estará esperando, por favor.

—Ahhh tienen una cita, que bueno amiga, por supuesto que te llevaré, es hora de que seas feliz, inténtalo con él, sé muy bien que él regresó por ti, no desaproveches esta oportunidad.

—Sí, lo haré Mina, es muy probable que llegue a amarlo, porque en el pasado me sentía confundida, siempre he sentido algo especial por él.

El concierto término, Serena y Mina se fueron a la zona de camerinos, Seiya estaba afuera del suyo esperando a la princesa de la Luna, él ya no podía esperar más, obviamente. La abrazó muy fuerte y la besó en la mejilla.

—Hola bombón, que bueno que viniste, estas… muy hermosa y muy cambiada, ven, pasa por favor, quiero platicar contigo sino te molesta.

—No, para nada, quiero darte las gracias por invitarme, estuvieron excelentes los tres, el concierto fue maravilloso, por favor no tarden en hacer otro, se les escucha muy maduros.

—Gracias, que observadora eres bombón, eso precisamente es lo que queremos transmitir a nuestro público; no sé, sentí que estabas muy triste bombón, sobre todo en la segunda canción pude comprobarlo, ¿Podrías contarme qué te sucedió? Por favor, ¿Y por qué tú novio no te acompañó?, ¿Acaso tiene que ver con mi invitación?

—Es una larga historia, bueno terminamos porque él… él ya no me ama, creo que voy a llorar lo siento…

—No te preocupes, puedes llorar lo que quieras, es ilógico e inaceptable lo que te hizo, no logro entender que no sé dio cuenta de lo maravillosa que eres, porque yo… me muero por ti bombón y lo sabes, yo volví buscando una oportunidad contigo, aunque decidí ser discreto y mantenerme al margen por respeto a ti. No me gusta verte sufrir, si de mí dependiera haría cualquier cosa para evitarlo. Puedo sentir que obviamente te dolió mucho bombón, y también puedo percibir que eres una chica muy fuerte que no permitirá que el vacío la aplaste, quiero que sepas que siempre estaré para apoyarte, y discúlpame por cantar ese tema tan deprimente.

—No hay problema, es muy bonita, es tu trabajo y a tu público le encantó. Gracias por escucharme Seiya.

—Siempre mi dulce bombón siempre, quiero abrazarte así por el resto de mi vida, y decirte en voz baja lo mucho que TE AMO, lo bella que eres y regalarte la armonía que dan las cuerdas de mi guitarra, me gustaría no separarme de ti nunca más; ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí —Dijo Serena muy roja y nerviosa, su corazón estaba muy acelerado, no podía creer que su amigo tuviera tantas virtudes, era como si lo acabara de conocer, como amor a primera vista, —yo… no sé… tal vez sea una locura pero… creo que… yo deseo lo mismo, no quiero separarme de ti, sabes, mi corazón está latiendo como si quisiera salir de mi pecho.

— ¿En serio?, ya somos dos, bueno, es una locura en el buen sentido solamente, no tiene nada de malo que te enamores de mí o que estés intentando hacerlo, yo esperaré por el tiempo que sea necesario. —En ese momento Serena cerró sus ojos por lo que su corazón e intuición le pidieron a gritos que la besara, fue un beso un tanto tímido al principio porque no sabía cuál sería su reacción pero ella lo correspondió al instante, por lo tanto él se desinhibió y se convirtió en un beso desesperado, dulce y apasionado, saboreó cada milímetro de su linda boca, con las yemas de sus dedos acariciaba suavemente el rostro, su dorado cabello y los delicados ojos de aquella princesa, para Seiya era como alcanzar el nirvana, sin duda inolvidable.

—Seiya, — Serena no pudo evitar decir su nombre, ya no podía negarse a sí misma lo que sentía, era el tiempo de abrir su corazón por completo y en definitiva lanzar lejos la carencia de amor y cariño que vivió en su relación pasada.

—Bombón, eres el mejor regalo que he recibido en mi vida, es más te cargaré en mis brazos ahora…

—¿Eh?, ¿Para qué?, basta Seiya harás que pierda la razón.

—Esa es la idea bombón; eres tan ligera como una varita de nardo, ¿sabes qué?, te quedarás conmigo para siempre, a donde yo me dirija te llevaré conmigo y a donde tu vallas yo iré contigo.

—¿Qué? ¿A dónde?, pero yo tengo que regresar a mi casa mis padres se preocuparían y…

—Tranquila bombón, te llevaré a tu casa, debiste ver tu cara, por el momento toma en cuenta lo último que dije.

—Oye, no te rías de mí, me asustaste un poquito, ya sabes el papelito, la canción; pensé que me secuestrarias.

—Ah pero si eres mal pensada bombón, yo no especifiqué, aunque me agrada que lo tomaras como una posibilidad; sólo hasta que estés lista bombón no te preocupes.

—Ay Seiya, estás loco.

—Eso ya lo sé bombón y es por tu culpa. (Ambos se rieron tiernamente).

Se fueron juntos y pasaron a comprar algo para cenar en casa de Serena, Seiya le regaló un bouquet de hermosas rosas rojas, blancas y rosadas, además de una enorme caja de chocolates en forma de corazón. Seiya se conmovió muchísimo al ver lo feliz que estaba su bombón, era lo que más deseaba.

Todo salió a la perfección en casa de ella, obviamente se ganó a su familia, lo trataron como si lo conocieran de toda la vida, mamá Ikuko se dio cuenta al instante cuando vio las rosas de Serena, que él chico buscaba un compromiso serio con su hija. Seiya se despidió y los padres de Serena le pidieron que viniera siempre que quisiese.

Serena se acostó en su cama con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, nunca se imaginó lo que le esperaba en ese concierto, su dolor se había ido. Su teléfono sonó era un msn de Seiya:

—¿ _Bombón, estas despierta?_

— _Sí, mi cantante favorito._

— _Entonces, ¿puedo ir a verte un ratito más? Estoy por aquí cerca, no te preocupes, entrare por tu ventana._

— _Sí, claro que puedes._

—Bombón, te vez totalmente hermosa con tu cabello suelto y que bonita pijama, es muy tierna, cuando me case contigo me conseguiré una igual; bueno regresé para desearte dulces sueños y preguntarte algo muy importante.

—Me dejas sin palabras, siento una gran felicidad, como hace mucho que no la sentía, no, más bien como nunca me había sentido, jamás imagine que de ser un San Valentín tormentoso se convertiría en el día en que descubrí el verdadero amor.

—Y soy todo tuyo bombón, quiero alejar de ti todo lo que te cause dolor.

—Quiero contarte todo lo que sucedió.

—¿Estas segura?

—Sí.

—Bueno yo… ahorré todo un año para darle un regalo especial a Darien, le compré una linda camisa que hizo un alemán un tal KL que tenía descuento, y también decoré su cuarto con mis amigas, aquí está la foto que nos tomamos juntas…

—Wow, pero que tonto es ese tipo, está ciego, o tal vez llego tarde a la repartición de corazones, un completo imbécil. ¿Por qué esperó hasta hoy?, si ya no te amaba debió decírtelo cuanto antes y no jugar así con tus sentimientos, ¿Cuándo se dio cuenta?

—Hace un año en mi cumpleaños, me dijo que no se atrevió a confesarlo, para no lastimarme.

Yo siento que él dejó de amarme porque sólo soy una niña boba, una niña que todo el tiempo anda embarrada de miel de cualquier caramelo o del merengue de un cup cake, y que sólo podía brindarle besos y tareas escolares, eso lo pudo haber cansado, a lo mejor necesitaba a alguien con quien compartir los mismos gustos y las mismas ideas, él es un chico de mundo y yo…

—Tú eres la mujer más bondadosa y alegre que he conocido, que aburrido sería tener a una chica de tu edad comportándose como una ejecutiva. Yo dudo que haya sido por eso que dejo de amarte, ya que si hubiera querido aprovecharse de ti hace tiempo que lo habría logrado sin dificultad, pero de todos modos hizo muy mal — Seiya arqueó su ceja izquierda. —Bombón ya no estés triste, ya no te preocupes por favor.

—Es que… me preocupa lo que vaya a pasar con este planeta si Tokio de Crystal no llega a formarse.

—Bombón, si él ya no te ama como iban a proteger este planeta, cualquier enemigo llegaría a conquistarlo debido a que sus gobernantes no se pondrían de acuerdo en nada.

—Sí, pero… hay algo más… él y yo íbamos a tener una hija, ella viajó en el tiempo porque pertenece al siglo XXX, así pudimos conocerla; ella regresó al futuro antes de que tú y yo nos conociéramos, y bueno… Darién me dijo que sería horrible que creciera en un hogar sin amor, yo… no sé qué pensar.

—¿De verdad?, bombón, eso sí es algo muy serio, siempre he creído que Darien es un egoísta pero tiene razón, esa niña no sería feliz si sus padres no se aman, ella sería la más perjudicada, tú hiciste lo que pudiste, sólo imagina si esta situación hubiera sido a la inversa, él no tendría derecho a obligarte a estar con él. Además, esa pequeña bombón es probable que nazca en el hogar que Darien forme, o… en el nuestro, si tú quieres bombón. Sólo no hay que perder las esperanzas.

—No había pensado en eso, ojala que así suceda, aunque de todos modos me enoja un poco por que en nombre de la sinceridad me hizo mucho daño.

—Bombón, lo que él hizo fue una canallada, pero la sinceridad es pieza fundamental para ser felices, si esta no existe el fracaso y el sufrimiento es inminente.

—Es cierto, pero no debió ni siquiera mencionar esa palabra, nunca debió usarla.

—Tienes mucha razón, pero nunca llegues a temerle a esa palabra. ¿Quieres que te platique cómo surgió?

—Sí, ya sabes que me encanta todo lo que dices.

—Bueno, hace más de 2000 años, los romanos amaban las esculturas de bronce, pero un día el metal se agotó y algunos hacían aleaciones con otros metales, obviamente las figuras ya no quedaban igual, salían con horribles porosidades, entonces se les ocurrió colocar cera para disimular los desperfectos y el resultado era muy bueno, lo malo era que en el verano la cera se derretía y se descubría la gran mentira, por eso las esculturas sin-cera siempre lucían perfectas, y con- cera resultaban feas y engañosas, una estafa.

—oh, wow, ya entiendo, ¿Cómo es qué sabes tanto?

—Soy un músico, bombón tengo que leer para inspirarme y poder componer mis canciones, claro que tú eres mi mayor inspiración, mi musa.

—Gracias Seiya, me gusta mucho aprender de ti.

—Yo también aprendo mucho de ti bombón.

—Oye Seiya tengo una duda, ¿Y qué sentiste cuando me conociste, me dijiste que ya me habías visto, pero dónde?

—Que despistada eres, fue en el aeropuerto ibas con Darien.

—Oh ya recuerdo, fue el día que lo despedí porque se iba a USA.

—Sí, y cruzamos miradas bombón.

—No, no es cierto, yo no te vi, bueno sí pero como no sabía quién eras lo olvidé.

—Estas roja como un tomate, bueno, ese día te vi por primera vez y me encantaste, me sentí…como en el cielo, tu resplandor me hizo conocer el amor y la belleza de un ángel; mi corazón despertó, latía como loco en mi pecho así como ahorita, mi cuerpo tembló de nervios peor que cuando canto, no sé cómo explicarlo, es como… si mis 5 sentidos se hubieran desarrollado al máximo.

—Vaya!, estas rojo como un pimiento; nunca pensé que sintieras todo eso, y ahora te entendió porque estoy pasando por lo mismo.

—Estas como una manzana bombón, lo sé, es normal que te ocurra eso porque soy irresistible.

Siguieron platicando pero ya era tarde y Serena comenzaba a caer en los brazos de Morfeo, Seiya se sentó en la alfombra para poder admirar a esa bella princesa mientras dormía, pero ella aún no estaba profundamente dormida, y sentía la mirada del chico hasta hacerla enrojecer.

—Bombón, eres una tramposa, pensé que dormías; bueno eres bella hasta cuando finges dormir profundamente; oh por cierto: ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

—Sí, claro que sí, eres muy guapo y talentoso, lindo por dentro y por fuera, la verdad es que siempre he sentido mucha atracción por ti, pero por lealtad no quería aceptarlo.

—Gracias bomboncito, tú eres todo lo que puedo desear, mi sueño hecho realidad, ahora te dejaré dormir, hasta mañana que descanses, Te Amo. —Le dio un tierno beso y ella le contestó que también lo amaba, y se fue por la ventana.

Unos días después Three Lights tuvo otro concierto, y sí, "ese fue el día", Seiya y Serena se fugaron, la secuestró terminando el concierto, ambos dejaron unas cartas para los padres de Serena donde explicaban que se amaban mucho y querían estar juntos para siempre y también hicieron una video llamada para que ellos no se preocuparan, por supuesto Kenji y mamá Ikuko no se opusieron porque Seiya les caía muy bien y además les prometió que su hija seguiría estudiando y los visitarían todos los días.

—Este lugar es maravilloso Seiya—, Serena estaba emocionada con la suite nupcial en la que se hospedarían, de hecho no podía creerlo.

—No más que tú bombón—, Seiya la tomó de la cintura y la miraba de una forma abrumadoramente sexy que la estaba poniendo nerviosa además de que se acercaba a ella furtiva y peligrosamente, comenzó a besarle el cuello con delicadeza y mucho deseo al mismo tiempo, mientras que acariciaba sus caderas deliciosamente.

—Seiya yo…— Serena estaba muy ruborizada y temblaba de nervios.

—Perdón, creo que voy muy rápido, eh… ¿quieres beber y comer algo primero?

—No, no te preocupes Seiya, es sólo que… tengo miedo.

—Comprendo, pero no temas recuerda que yo seré tu guía, igual lo podemos dejar para después bombón.

—Descuida ya decidí y quiero que me guíes, continua por favor.

—Con mucho gusto bombón—. Seiya continúo besándola apasionadamente en su delicado cuello embriagándose de su rico aroma a fresas y sintiendo una oleada de inmenso placer que lo hacía perder la razón, sus manos recorrían la silueta de ella con urgencia desde su frágil espalda hasta sus muslos mientras la pegaba a su cuerpo como si se fundiera en ella acompañado de un vaivén lento pero enloquecedor, por su parte Serena acariciaba y guardaba sus manos en el cabello de Seiya para después deslizarlas por sus anchos hombros y en su espalda.

Seiya la acorraló en la pared comenzó a besar su boca con suavidad y desenfreno apretando un poco la cintura de Serena, después empezó a bajar el zipper de su vestido que se encontraba al costado del mismo, mientras ella desabotonaba su camisa, entonces terminó de quitarle el vestido y se quedó boquiabierto al ver el hermoso cuerpo de la rubia y sintió como el calor se le subía al rostro, iba a decirle algo pero ella lo calló con un beso, él estaba nervioso pero dejó eso a un lado y sus manos se posaron esta vez en sus pechos y comenzó a acariciarlos en forma de círculo por encima de su bra muy despacio porque no sabía que haría ella, y al ver que ella lo deseaba tanto como él la despojó de esa prenda. Las manos de Seiya temblaban al sentir la calidez de los pechos de Serena, con sus dedos índice rozaba delicadamente sus pezones de arriba hacia abajo al mismo tiempo que el vaivén de sus cuerpos se hacía más rápido al igual que la respiración y el pulso de ambos; Serena emitía unos leves gemidos que por momentos ahogaba por tímidez, Seiya también dejaba salir algunos gemidos y ya no lograba escuchar ni pensar con claridad, instintivamente levantó a Serena haciendo que las piernas de ella rodearan su cintura perdiendo su rostro en el busto de ella para saborear sus pezones color rosa, estuvieron así unos cuantos minutos y después la bajó y la colocó de espaldas a él y le quitó su panty, con su mano izquierda acariciaba sus pechos con fervor y con la otra la delicada entrepierna de la chica mientras besaba su cuello de forma febril.

—¿Bombón, te encuentras bien? ahhhh—, le dijo Seiya con un susurro emitiendo algunos gemidos.

—Seiya, ahhhhhhh, ahhhh, sí…si lo… estoy.

El chico pospuso un poco su labor para desabrocharse el cinturón y deshacerse de su pantalón para quedarse sólo en bóxer y continuó con el juego previo. Lo siguiente que hizo fue recorrer con sus labios el cuerpo de ella, desde su boca hasta su ombligo.

— ¿Te puedo llevar a nuestra cama bombón?—, al darse cuenta que ella estaba completamente pérdida se quitó el bóxer y decidió tomarla en sus brazos para recostarla en la enorme cama repleta de pétalos rojos, se acomodó sobre su cuerpo y le dijo al oído:

—Esta noche te daré algo que a nadie más le he dado, bueno dos cosas en realidad: mi inocencia y todo mi amor. —Comenzó a besarla tiernamente y suspiró en cuanto sintió que ella separaba sus piernas porque estaba completamente lista para recibirlo en su interior.

—Seiya—A penas logró pronunciar Serena, cerrando sus ojos con una pequeña expresión de temor al sentir que pronto la penetraría.

—Te amo bombón, por favor no temas—, Besó sus pechos una vez más y comenzó a penetrarla lentamente hasta que sintió el tope natural y empujó con un poco de fuerza hasta que logró superar la barrera mientras besaba los dulces labios de la rubia para que no se sintiera asustada, se quedó inmóvil algunos minutos, en cuanto el leve dolor que ambos sintieron desapareció Seiya comenzó a moverse lenta y placenteramente, el calor de ella lo enloquecía por lo que fue aumentando el ritmo, su respiración era agitada, emitía sonidos sexys y gemidos largos, saboreaba sus orejas y a veces le daba mordiditas traviesas.

—Ahhhh Seiya, te…ahhh…amo, dame más por favor, ahhh agggr—, dio un suspiro ahogado seguido de más gemidos y la chica tuvo un orgasmo (uno de tantos).

—Me encantas bombón, no sabes cuánto soñé con este momento—, el muchacho continúo moviendo sus caderas un poco más despacio y siguió besando los senos y el cuello de Serena hasta que logró excitarla de nuevo, le costó muchísimo porque varias veces sintió que terminaría pero logró aguantar algunos minutos más.

—¿Seiya, puedo hacerlo yo también? Ahhhhh, cambiemos de lugar.

—Interesante, claro que puedes, soy tuyo bombón.

Entonces se subió al cuerpo de Seiya, quien al sentirse dentro de ella cerró sus ojos tratando de suavizar sus facciones y controlar el enorme placer que sentía; se veía muy sexy, Serena por su parte movía sus caderas en forma circular mientras observaba el rostro de Seiya, puso sus manos y acarició sus mejillas y las espesas y quebradas pestañas de su ahora esposo al mismo tiempo él tocaba los pechos de Serena. Seiya enmarcó unos gestos de placer en su rostro, al verlo, Serena no pudo más y tuvo otro orgasmo mucho más intenso que el primero, Seiya lo sintió y comenzó a retorcerse sin control, ella al sentir la fuerza y la tensión de sus bíceps al apretar las sábanas y escuchar los gemidos roncos que pronunciaba, logró terminar explosivamente al mismo tiempo que él.

—Bombón, esto fue…increíble, gracias, ¿Estas bien?—, le dijo mientras la acomodaba en el colchón y la abrazaba a su pecho.

—Sí, sólo estoy un poco agotada, pero me siento completamente feliz a tu lado, te amo Seiya, quiero estar contigo para siempre, amo tu manera de ser, la confianza que me das, tu trato y también lo guapo que eres.

—Lo mismo digo de ti, me encantas porque eres dulce y muy alegre, te amare toda mi vida te lo prometo; puedes descasar, duerme princesa de bombón.

Cuatro años después tuvieron un par de gemelitas preciosas.

Serena y Seiya estaban en el jardín de su casa celebrando su quinto aniversario de bodas y ella le regaló un lindo álbum fotográfico.

—Espero que te guste mi adorado Seiya, para ti con mucho amor.

—Gracias mi amada bombón, está increíble, mira que hermosa nuestra pequeña Amai Seiza **("Dulce Constelación")** se parece mucho a ti.

—¿De qué hablas? es idéntica a ti Seiya, tiene tus ojos azul záfiro, su rostro alargado como el tuyo, el cabello lo tiene rubio como el mío pero más pálido, en definitiva es toda una Kou.

—Ok, concuerdo contigo bombón, pero Akarui Seiun **("Nebulosa Brillante")** , a pesar de su cabello negro es idéntica a ti, le heredaste tus hermosos ojos celestes, su rostro es redondito como el tuyo.

—Si pero tú lo diste el talento musical.

—Bueno pero ambas son mis mini bombones y las amo tanto como a ti, soy muy feliz a tu lado eso nunca lo olvides.

—Igual yo, eres un hombre maravilloso, te amo, _***no hay nada que se compare contigo, ni siquiera el sinfín del universo.**_

—Gracias, tú también eres maravillosa Serena, tampoco encuentro ***** _ **nada que se compare con tu amor ni siquiera el más bello paraíso**_ , eres única bombón te amo. Ven que te comeré a besos.

De pronto se escucharon dos carraspeos, y a dos niñitas balbuceando:

—Yaten, Taiki, gracias por cuidarlas, que bueno que llegaron, quiero que vean el regalo que le di a Seiya.

—Claro, pero mejor después, quiero seguir jugando con Amai, puedes pasárselo a Taiki, es que no quiero separarme de esta hermosa pequeñita, sólo regresamos porque ya comenzaban a extrañarles par de tortolos melosos.

—Sí, yo tampoco quiero soltar a esta nena tan preciosa, ¿Verdad que soy tu tío favorito mi hermosa Seiun?

—Hermanos, pero si es un álbum y la mayoría de las fotografías son de mis mini bombo…— Taiki le arrebató dicho álbum.

—Oye a mí me lo ofrecieron primero…

—Si pero tú lo rechazaste Yaten, ahora tendrás que esperar.

Seiya y Serena los dejaron y se fueron por ahí a seguir derramando miel.

Mis notas:

Espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer fic por eso está cortito y la trama muy sencillita, pero ya casi es San Valentín como para que nuestros protagonistas se estén cortando las venas, ok si hice sufrir a Serena un poco con el cortón de Darien después de que se esmeró tanto la pobrecita adornándole el cuarto, pero es que así me pasó a mí con la diferencia de que ese imbécil si me fue infiel, pero al final encontré a mi Seiya con el que me casé. Las canciones del concierto de Three Lights son en realidad del cantante italiano "Nek": **1.-Uno de estos días. 2.- Hablemos en pasado** , y las últimas frases que se dicen esta linda parejita y que están con un asterisco pertenecen a la canción **Nada se compara a ti** de Carlos Baute, quien un día invitó a Nek a cantarla con él. Y bueno sobre las gemelitas, había pensado en una sola hija pero me gustaban esos dos nombres y no podía decidirme por uno, así que se me ocurrió darles dos nenas, también las iba a describir con narrativa pero decidí que mejor Seiya y Serena lo hicieran mientras veían el álbum fotográfico de sus pequeñitas.


End file.
